Ranger Tabes (episode)
Ranger Tabes is the 5th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 31st episode overall. Synopsis In order to locate a missing package, the bears seek help from Ranger Tabes, who has an overbearing sense of justice. Plot The episode begins with Grizz, Ice Bear and Panda ordering stuff using Panda's phone, and when the package doesn't arrive, they call for a refund and this leads them to meeting Ranger Tabes, who convinces them to come with her to find out why the package wasn't delivered. However, they soon find a delivery drone, which winds up getting broken mid-delivery. However, when Panda gets a notification telling him the delivery was successful, the Bears and Tabes go to the police force to inform them about the damaged drone. However, she's quickly shot down. After making a speech about justice, Tabes and the Bears decide to investigate the case on their own and wind up finding a bunch of damaged drones in a cave, and the undelivered packages inside. However, when Panda tries to take a package, the drones turn hostile. This all leads up into a fight between the bears, Tabes and the drones. While Tabes manages to deal with some of the drones, Panda is kidnapped by one of them, and Grizz, Ice and Tabes give chase. This ends with the drone crashing into a tree and exploding. And after getting a new mission from the police force, Tabes and the Bears ride off to deal with a beehive. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Ranger Tabes (debut) Locations * The Cave * The Forest * Ranger Station (debut) * The Police Station Objects *Panda's Phone * Drones (debut) * Glamazon (debut) * Tape Music * TBA Trivia * This is the first episode featuring Ranger Tabes. * It is still unknown why all the delivering drones gone rogue and steal people packages for themselves. * In the police station, Ice Bear's picture can be seen on a Wanted poster. ** This may be the robot Ice Bear had built in "Panda's Sneeze" which bears a close resemblance to him. Cultural References * When Grizzly had taken Panda's phone to order some blue fairy lights, he is seen on a Glamazon app. This is a parody of the largest internet retailer in the United States, Amazon.com. * Not only did Panda mention he had a membership, the membership could be seen at the top of the app, reading Glamazon Dime which is a parody of Amazon.com's membership, Amazon Prime. * One of the men working at the police station bears a strong resemblance to Apollo Justice from the Ace Attorney series. He also has a face similar to Tintin from ''The Adventures of Tintin ''books. Errors * After police taping the Cave, as Tabes jumps down, a duplicate of her can be seen for a single frame. * Ranger Tabes covering the cave in tape. At the end of the episode, the cave is cleared from tape. Videos We Bare Bears - Ranger Tabes (Preview) id:Ranger Tabes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Ranger Tabes Episodes Category:R